


Among Swagger.

by goodgaymckay



Category: Among Us (Video Game), The Misfits (Podcast)
Genre: Among Us AU, Dialogue Heavy, Major character death - Freeform, Murder, Short Chapters, Suspicions
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-14
Updated: 2020-09-17
Packaged: 2021-03-07 08:15:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 3
Words: 636
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26470036
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/goodgaymckay/pseuds/goodgaymckay
Summary: Swagger, and many others, are sent up on a space station far away, their only Intel is to do tasks and that two of them are murderous imposters. It’s their job to vote the imposters off the ship.Who will die? Who will survive?
Kudos: 11





	1. Introductions

Swagger looked around the emergency meeting table.

He knew two people were imposters.

2/10.

  
They outnumbered the imposters by 8.

  
The 10 were:

  *   
Him.
  *   
Cam.
  *   
Tobi.
  *   
Jay.
  *   
Mason.
  *   
Matt.
  *   
Grizzy.
  *   
McNasty.
  *   
John.
  *   
Smitty.



And Swagger had no clue who to suspect.

Terror raged through his veins as everyone began to bleed away from the meeting table.

Swagger started walking down to electrical. 


	2. Electrical

Swagger pondered how McNasty could see through the box on his head as he strolled in, then right back out, of electrical.  
He didn’t give it much thought, although kept in mind how suspicious it was that he didn’t even preform a task.

  
He pulled the pink wire over and-boom!

He was ready to go to navigation.

  
He adjusted the knight’s helmet atop his head and moved along, passing by comms.

  
He dipped his head in.

  
The report button on his suit flashed.

  
That was dark green.

  
That was John.

Fear struck Swagger as he lightly pressed the button, everyone being directed towards the cafeteria.

* * *

“Where was the body found?” Matt questions, the little pet type thing he bought sat on the table mimicking his head movements.

  
“Comms.” Swagger nodded, fingers tapping on the meeting table. “I had just come out of electrical, I was going to navigation and saw my report button flash.”

Matt nodded.

“I was up in admin, you guys?”

Mason was in the upper engine with Jay, who had seen Grizzy in medbay doing a scan while he preformed a separate task.

  
Tobi was entering electrical from the lower engine.

Cam was going into the cafeteria with Smitty and McNasty in weapons behind him.

  
Everyone had a solid alibi.

  
Cam glanced at him.

“You were the only one passing comms, Swaggie.” He stated.

  
“Cam, I was doing a task, McNasty came in while I was doing it and walked out.” He replies as calmly as possible.

  
“That’s sus.” Mason growls out. “Does that mean he coulda vented t’ weapons?”

  
The voting ends with a skip.

Everyone deciding it was too confusing to be solved just yet.

But Swagger was starting to have a creeping suspicion towards McNasty as the night went on.


	3. Swipe em up

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Card swiping and a little bit of talking

Matt’s little pet bobbed as his head moved, Swagger casually discussing their situation as he attempted to swipe his card in admin.

_attempted._

Three tries and it works. Finally.

Matt moves to swipe his own card next.

Cameron walks in. His cyan suit clearly catches Matt’s attention.

The ears atop the cyan boy’s head swivel in the direction of audio.

”I’m so sad John died, I really liked him.” Matt softly said, pushing one wire into another.

”I didn’t care for him.” Cameron admits, sitting on the admin table with a _hmph_.

Swagger just glares.

“Y’know who I’m a little sus of? Smitty.” Cam waves his hand in the air in some kind of fruity way. “I haven’t seen him do a single fucking task the entire time I’ve been on this fuck-shit ship.”

Matt nods, careening through a catalogue of times he’s been with the white suited boy. He utters ‘good point’.

”I’m not sus of anyone yet..” Swagger paps Cameron on the thigh as he considers which task to do next “do either of you need to do a task anywhere?”

Matt responds with cafeteria, Cam replies with a ‘me too’.

And the three were off.

* * *

"Oh, Cam do you need help with that task? Here." Matt pushes Cameron aside as he very visibly cannot work out the task in front of him. 

Matt preforms the task for him, directing the ship on its course. Cam thanks him.

Swagger looks at his wrist, checking the task bar as he stands in front of the trash chute, about to empty the cafeteria’s waste.

He can’t tell if the task bar has actually went up or not. 


End file.
